Normal things are EXTRA rare for Wesker
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: There are a lot of things Chris considers rare for Wesker...  Slash! C/W Dont like dont read RRA and enjoy    Rating gone up for language    Cant help it I'm a potty mouth ;
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Dont own anything blah blah other things blah! RRA & enjoy!

1)Smiles

Wesker doesnt smile often...at all really. He smirks, he bares his teeth but the soft, loving smile, that Chris has seen very few times, is something that is as rare as Wesker letting Chris top him. Which that itself is rare. One of the few times Chris gets to see that smile is Wesker comes home from work.~~~ "Al!" Chris jumps on Wesker as he walks through the door. "Hello to you too dear heart.." Chris pulls away just in time to see those forest green eyes sparkle as Wesker smiles. "Yay! Do it again!" Chris says like a three year old and pulls at the corner of his lips. "C-Christopher!" Wesker laughs. Wesker may not smile alot but if he did he wouldnt be Wesker!


	2. Chapter 2

2)Laughing

As long as Chris has been apart of S.T.A.R.S and with Albert J. Wesker, he's never seen the blond laugh. In public at least. Well that was until a couple of days ago...

"BARRY!" Forest and Jill yelled, chasing Barry. Chris was trying to stop laughing long enough to catch breath as he stared at the picture on his, along with everyone else's, computer. It was Forest...drunk and passed out in a catwoman suit..on top of a drunk and passed Jill in a superman costume. Chris, along with Rebecca and Ricardo, couldnt stop laughing and just sat in their chair, holding their stomach. "Shut it Chris!" Jill and Forest yelled as Barry ran into the locker room, locking the door.

"What's with all the yelling and nosie?" Wesker opened his office door, to find everything normal: Jill, Forest, Barry, and Chris in their seats, Rebecca and Ricardo were leaving to the morge but...he walked over to a red-faced Chris. "What are you laughing at?" Chris minimized his report so Wesker could see his screen saver. Wesker bends over to take a look. "Captain no!" Jill jumped from her desk but it was too late. Wesker stood straight and looked at the two blushing S.T.A.R.S members, his sunglasses on the brigde of his nose. All was silent and Chris became too scared to laugh anymore. A deep, rich laugh filled the office. Chris, Jill, Forest, Rebecca, Ricardo and even Barry peaked out the locker room to look around the office to find the soruce,only to land on their Captain. "Captain Wesker..." Jill trailed off and smiled. Chris smiled to looking up at Wesker as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Valentine, Forest is this you two?" Wesker puts his glasses back on,a hint of a smile dancing on his lips and pointed to Chris's computer, knowing they damn well knew what he was pointing to. "Yessir. B-But you see, it was a dare and we we're drunk..." Forest trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd advice you no more drinking but you wouldnt be you." Wesker shakes his head with a hidden smile.

Chris snickers, not wanting the Captain out of his cheery mood. "Well, back to work." Wesker smiled to his team. "Yes Sir!" they saluted as he went back to his office. "Did he just..?" Barry dazedly walked to his seat. Everyone look aat Wesker's office door. "Shhh shh shh...Dont question it just... remember this day. Captain Wesker _laughed_ in front of us and smiled." Jill sighs dreamly. "Yeah and it was amazing." Chris said following Jill. "Dont forget: He even took his glasses off." Barry chimed in. "Yeah.." Everyone else sighs dreamly.

An-Grrrrrr...Enjoy~!


	3. Chapter 3

3)Public affection

Ahhh public affection~ Holding hands on the park, kissing while cuddling out in the open...It was something Chris loved in a realtionship. Every girl he had he would cuddle and nuzzle them in and out of public veiws. Chris, being the hopeless romantic he is, thought that public affection was the most cutest, sweetest thing! But Wesker wasnt that type of person... Though Wesker wouldnt mind changing just a little for his Redfield.

* * *

><p>Chris and Wesker were walking out of the movie Chris had wanted to see for weeks and had been bugging Wesker months in advance.<p>

"Why does every movie end with the two lovers kissing in the rain?" Wesker grunted, tighting the scarf around his neck against the cold snowy wind while he kept his gloved hands in his black tail coat. "Because it's romantic." Chris sighed dreamly, not noticing the cold as he continued to smile. Wesker raised an eyebrow at his red faced boyfriend. "Romantic huh?"

"Yes~It doesnt seem romantic to you? Someone holding you close in the rain, under a flowershop-"

"Catwoman."

"Or finding your ex waiting for you in your home with love though you just left his contry 25 minutes ago?"

"Parent Trap."

"Or having dinner on the top of a building with lights all over, telling the world you love them?" Chris skipped in front of Wesker then turned and stopped right in front of Wesker. "Dairy of a Mad Black Woman?" Wesker stopped too, tilting his head. "Yes~ It's so amazing! To know that no one is ashamed of you..." Chris trailed off. He has always thought Wesker was ashamed of him. I mean Wesker is Wesker! Chris knew Wesker could get anyone he wanted...Him being the sexy, sex god he was. But Chris on the other hand...he was just a good shooter. Instead of saying anything,Wesker took his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Chris's shivering figure. Chris looked up at Wesker in shock. "Your gonna get sick." Wesker smiled, his green eyes glowing.

"I'll never be ashamed of you,dear heart. Ever. Your my perfect, cute, bedheaded love." Wesker pulled Chris into a hug. Chris shook his head, still in shock. "W-Wesker.." Chris cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around Wesker and laying his head on his chest. "I love you Christopher." Wesker pulled away a little, enough to see Chris's blushing face. "I love you too." Chris said tippy toeing to kiss Wesker. He chuckled and bent his head to kiss Chris, keeping his arm's wrapped around him. Wesker ignored the 'eww's and 'awww's that came their way.

"Come on. Let's go before we both catch a cold." Wesker smiled and walked home with Chris, his hand entwined with Chris all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

4)Sickness

If there was anything Wesker was most proud of, it would be his immune system(right next to his eyes, hair, body, vocie, ect, ect.). Wesker _never_ got sick...untill a couple of days ago.

* * *

><p>"Wesker, your burning up! I really dont think you should work today..." Chris said in his worried, five year old tone. "Chris it's nothing. Really." Wesker sat up and Chris put a hand on his chest. "I'd feel better if you were still working at S.T.A.R.S so I could keep an eye on you." Chris rubbed Wesker's chest, silently begging him to stay in bed. Since Wesker had the job switch from Captain to scientist, Chris always got worried over nothing.<p>

_"Chemicals? Wes, I dont think that's safe..."_

_"Virius DNA? Couldnt you get the virius from just from handling that?"_

Wesker sighed and laid back down as the sigh turned into a coughing fit. "You neednt worry bout me, love." Wesker smiled at his lover's worry. "I'll be fine." Wesker brought Chris down down for a kiss. "Well, your staying home untill you get better. You and your 'perfect' immune system dont know how to break down sickness as quick so you getting better wont be fast." Chris snaked out off the bed. "And you?" Wesker eyed Chris, feeling a ball of fear in his stomach. "I'm gonna stay and take care of you!" Chris smiled, waltzing out the room. "Oh god.." Wesker threw his head back, running his finger's through his hair.

Wesker got up, took a shower and went out to the oddly quiet living room.

"Damn! Owwwwwwwwwwww..." he heard Chris moan from the kitchen. Wesker walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Chris, holding what seemed to be the side of his burnt hand in his mouth. "What are you trying to do Chris?" Wesker coughed with a smile. "Make you breakfast." Chris mumbled with his hand still in his mouth. "You really dont have to..." Wesker trailed off into a coughing fit. "You really sound bad! Come lay down." Chris led Wesker to the sofa and gave him a kiss as he ran back to the kitchen. Wesker smiled and relax as Chris spent three whole days taking care of Wesker.

Wesker may not get sick often but when he does, he wishes his extra proud his immune system is perfect and slow.


	5. Chapter 5

5)Cooking

In controdiction of the last rare moment, Chris knows how to cook. Good at that. But Wesker doesnt mind cooking once in awhile. Like, if he comes home before Chris, he knows Chris will be tired and hungry. By hungry I mean _hungry_! That boy will eat a table if he's there, waiting to long for his food. Sometimes Wesker would cook for occanisions. Though, tonight is just a night.

Wesker walks in the door and calls out to his lover. "Chris! Chris love, you home?" Wesker places his coat on the sofa and his keys on the coffee table. Wesker smiles as the thought of cooking dinner pops into mind.

Wesker heads upstairs, changes into his pjs, and head back downstairs to the kitchen. "Hmmm...what to cook...what to cook? Ah!" Wesker scans the freezer and smiles as he grabs two frozen steaks. By the time Wesker's done seasoning and cooking the steaks, placing the mash potatos and gravy on the table and placing the candles on the table Chris enters the house, grumpy, bleeding and pissed. "Al I'm hom-" Chris throws his coat and duffle bag on the black sofa only to walk into the kitchen, shock and surprised.

"What's today? Is it your birthday! Did I forget AGAIN? I couldnt have.." Chris goes through his phone and Wesker laughs putting his hand on the phone. "No,no. It's okay. You didnt forget my birthday. I just...wanted to cook for you." Wesker blushes and looks at the floor. "Thank you Albert." Chris smiles and kisses him. "The food is almost done so-Are you bleeding?" Albert squeals, his brit side coming out as he pushes Chris into a chair. "Wes I'm fine!" Chris laughs, sitting in the chair anyways. "No your not!" Alber squeals again, rolling up Chris's sleeve to reveal a long deep gash. "Jeezus H. Jones Christopher! You call this 'fine'?" Wesker runs upstairs, swearing under breath. "Wesker look; I'm fine. Just let me shower n' we'll have a nice dinner yeah?"

"Not 'til this is fixed." Wesker huffs,running over to Chris with bandages in hand. "You worry for me dont you?" Chris asks softly, tilting Alberts chin towards him. "O-Of co-coruse I do! Dont be stupid!" he blushes furisously and turns back to Chris's injury. "I love you." Wesker whispers, finishing up the bandage. Chris smiles at his softy blond lover. "I love you too."

_SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Bloody fuck: The food!" Albert jumps up and run back to the kitchen. Chris laughs and thinks to himself _'He may not cook much but when he does, when he tries at least, my day is suddenly perfect'_


	6. Chapter 6

6)~~Accents

A/N- This one is kinda sorta different. ~~= means something rare for Wesker and Chris. RRA n enjoy!

Most of you may not know this but Chris...is german! Part german at least. No blond hair but his stormy eyes are there! It's not often Wesker hears Chris's german accent but when he does he cant help but smile at the small piece of Chris no one else sees. As for Wesker british accent, Chris barely hears it but when he does he cant help but smile either. But everytime someones accents come out, so does everything else.

"_*Hurensohn!_" Chris growls at the T.V, almost flinging said T.V. "Put the telly down Christopher." Wesker orders calmly at thee over excited Packers fan. "Their shitting all the field!" Chris places down the large flat screen back on his stand that's now on coffee table 'When it's supposed to be bolted to the wall.' Wesker thinks in annoyence. But that melts away as he concentrates on what Chris said. "Did you just call the football game a 'son of bitch' in german?" Albert asks, turning from the sink full of dishes to the living room lump on the sofa. "_*ja_. Why?" Wesker smiles and starts to laugh.

"What?" Chris pouts deeper into the sofa. "Your german side sounds funny, Christopher." Chris just stares at his mean brit boyfriend and smiles wickedly. "_*Wirklich_, mister Prime Minister of London? Dont you think that's the tea pot calling the kettle black?" Chris turns over and leans over the couch, smirking at Albert's shocked face. Chris knows Albert cant stand the prime minister! "P-Prime Minister? At least I dont sound like Hitler!" Albert snaps, having a satified smirk settle on his lips as Chris snaps up like volts of electricity ran through his spine.

"That's low! I told you I DO NOT sound like Hitler! I sound _*wie a KGB agent."_

"KGB is Russian you sod!"

"Who are you calling sod you...you..you _*buck zahn britische arschloch!"_by this time Chris and Wesker have met half way in the meeting point of the kitchen and the living room and are in each others face(Well Chris has to look up a bit but not the point). "My teeth are perfect." Albert says breathlessly affended. "Says you." Chris smirks.

"Not really. Jill said it." Chris twitchs as jelously begins to set in. "Rebbeca said it" grinds teeth. "Even.." Wesker dips his head down to Chris ear "Claire said it."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris yells, pouncing Wesker to the floor. _"*Peice scheiBe!"_ Chris growls, throwing punchs to the side of Weskers face. "You dim-witted, dull aimed marksman!" Wesker shouts, throwing Chris off and into the endtable in the living room, sucesfully breaking the table itself and the glass bowl on said table. They stand and stare at each other, breathing heavly. Wesker wipes the blood from his mouth and Chris pulls a piece of glass from his arm, his gaze not wavering from Wesker. "Stupid fucking german!" Wesker hisses. "Your mother." Chris breaths out with a smirk. Green eyes go wide and a fire is set off in them, making them glow a dim red. "Dont you EVER talk of my mother from that bloody digusting bitch of a german mouth again!" Wesker growls, clenching his fists. _"*Deine mutter ist eine verdammt dumme Deutsch!"_he repeats in german.

Wesker's phone rings, he smiles at the caller ID and picks it up. "Hello Claire. What can I do for you?...Chris is...Oh you wish to speak to me?" Wesker turns to Chris's pissed off face and smiles like the blond devil he is. "You know, I actually havent seen the baseball game...I'm a bit busy now, maybe we could discuss it over brunch tomarrow?...That sounds wonderful. See you then." Wesker hangs up but never takes his eyes off of Chris. "I've got a date...with your _*schwester_." Wesker lets the word 'sister' slip from his mouth, german and british entwining. "DIE!" Chris howls as they dash towards each other

About three hours of fist fight, vase and other breakable things thrown, and a lot of name calling later, Chris and Wesker lay flat on the living room floor, stuffing from the sofa and glass from the tv along with wood from the table spread around them.

Chris flips on his side, ignoring the wood and glass, to stare at Wesker's pale cheek, decorated with purple and blue burises and cuts. Their both still breathing heavy, the heat of their breath coming out in visable puffs of air. "I'm sorry." Chris huffs, watching the blond turn his head. "I'm sorry too." Wesker replys, locking forest greens with stormy blues, also looking over Chris's busted lip and black eye. "I didnt mean what I said...you know, about your mom or calling you the Prime Minister of London." Chris scoots closer to Wesker. "I know Chris... Nothing is happening with me and your sister... and you dont sound like Hitler." Wesker wraps his arm around Chris, the bruntte laying his head on the cloth ripped chest of his lover. "_Ich liebe dich _Al." Chris yawns, feeling sleepy. "I love you too, Christopher." Wesker smiles. "You drive me crazy." he whispers, kissing Chris's forehead. "I know." Chris smiles. As the two lovers drift to sleep, they share the same thought and smile.

_'I love you, accent and all.'_

A/N-German words(Not in order)  
><span>Wie<span>- Like  
><span>Wirklich<span>- Really  
><span> buck zahn britische arschloch<span>- Buck tooth british asshole  
><span>Deine mutter ist eine verdammt dumme Deutsch<span>- Your mother is a stupid fucking german  
><span>Peice scheiBe-<span> Peice of shit  
><span>Ja<span>- yeah  
><span>Hurensohn<span>- Son of a bitch  
><span>schwester-<span>Sister

PS- Words spelled wrong...yeah sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

7)Pictures 

"Get the camera out of my face Christopher!" Wesker hissed, digging in his face deeper into his book. "Come on Wesker! One little picture!" he pleaded, throwing himself in the chair across his annoyed lover.

"One small-"

"No."

"Picture in the library-"

"No."

"You dont even have to move!" Wesker growled and Chris gasped. "Is it like that horror movie? 'Insidious'? Is that why you dont like pictures?" Chris crawled over to the blond's knee. "S'okay Al. Nothing's gonna get you. I'm here protecting you-" Wesker growled again and punched Chris when he tried to give him a hug. "You need more protecting then I do!" he barked and rolled his eyes at Chris, holding his bloody nose and smiling.

"One pic Wes!" Chris begged still, crawling in his own puddle of blood. "Fuckin hell!" Wesker grabbed Chris up from the library floor and placed him on the toilet seat in the bathroom. "Move your hand." Wesker ordered and Chris followed, looking cross-eyed at his nose. Wesker places both his hands on either side of Chris's face and places both his thumbs on Chris's nose. "Owwwwwwww.." Chris groans. "Hush.." Wesker whispers, giving his thumbs one quick flick, he places Chris's nose back in place. "OW!" Chris jumped up, holding his nose.

"Big baby." he hands Chris an ice pack and the bruntte sits back on the toilet. They sit in silence until..

"One picture?"

"Ugh!" Wesker huffs and goes back to the library.

"Albert? You wake?" Chris asked the male next to him softly. The blond stirred and turned to lay on his back but didnt wake. Chris giggled as he reached for his camera in his side table drawer. He propped himself on his elbow and smiled at how lucky he was to have the moon-light bathed angel next to him. Wesker's head was tilted his way and the shining from the moon out the window...it made Wesker's seem, above his god like looks, on to a whole new level of breath taking. His face peaceful, his hair falling softly on his face and with the moon light, his hair even looked like a halo! Chris snapped the picture, put the camera away and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 'Facebook pic.'

The next day

The picture was indeed posting on Chris's Facebook page with the caption: _Wish you had a boyfriend like mine!*Cough William Cough* Not even an angel could top this!_

Comments: _Jill V.- Holy Fuzz! He musta had a good night ;)_

_ Rebecca C.- My gosh! He's...he's beautiful! ^W^_

_ William B.- **** u Redfield_

_ Chris R.- Too busy ****ing Wesker, Will XD_

_ Leon S.K.-...Damn..All I got was Ada and ur sister...and u ;)_

_ William B.- IMMA TELLIN!_

_ Claire R.- Hey! All I got was Ada n Rebecca!_

_ Leon S.K- 0_o-Yes! X3_

_ Chris R.- X_X Well then._  
><em>(This continued for sometime)<em>

Needless to say Chris learned Wesker isnt a picture person...

A Week later

Facebook

_Chris R. stats- Still in the hospital...Still worth it :D_

AN- OKay 1) I dont have a facebook, I dunno know if this is how it is this is me guessing so there!


	8. Chapter 8

8)Geeking

Wesker? A geek? No way every mexican Jose!

Yep! We're not talkin bout high school chess club geek, not dungons & dragons...that's right! We're talkin bout the only other geek a cold hearted, icey green eyed, blond brit bastard could be= A video game geek!

* * *

><p>"Why do you drag me to these things Christopher?" Wesker huffed as he weaved with his boyfriend through the groups of 'sweaty, untalented, no life geeks' as Wesker had so nicely put it. "Because I love Game-a-Con and I love you" Chris did a quick turn on his heel, peaked Wesker on the lips, and turned back again. "And since you love me, you agreed." Truth is, Wesker came because he heard the word 'game' after that Chris sounded liked one of the adults from Charlie Brown. Wesker hid his excitment very well, not letting Chris get even a glance at the 7-up drinking, all nighter he use to be.<p>

"OH MY GOSH!" Chris suddenly stopped, making Wesker bump into him and glare. "Why'd you-! Dear all that is heavenly!" Wesker looked up at the banner before them;

_Ultimate Fighters Room_

Chris dragged a shell shocked Wesker into the room to see old arcade fighting games, people sitting in seat and versing each other on DS' and stuff, and the one that attracted Wesker; the PS3 Mortal Kombat Fighter Championship.

"Mortal Kombat!"

"Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3!" Chris squealed at the same time as Wesker. "You play Mortal kombat?" Chris turned to Wesker's wistful stare at the big flat screen. Wesker looked down at Chris. "Play? I was the master!" Wesker waited for the jokes to come pouring out. "Two fighters, beating the main events and becoming world wide champs? I dont see anything wrong with that." Chris smirked as he watched a shock look pass Wesker's face.

"Your kidding? Christopher, I havent played since collage!"

"Trust me; If your as good as you say and as I think, once you get a hand on that controller, you'll be back on it." Wesker looked at Sub-Zero and Ermac jump around the screen. "I'll do it." Chris jumped up and down then kissed Wesker. "Lets go!" Chris ran to the other side of the room, where on the big screen; Strider, Ghost Rider & Rocket Raccon VS Spider-man , X-man & Dante( Mainly Strider & Dante) fought while Wesker ran to the Mortal Kombat area, waiting til Rain & Krato's fought.

"Who's next? Who dares to challenge the master?"

"Well,well,well. Kenndy. How's it goin?" Wesker took the controller from the guy getting off the sofa then took his seat next to Leon. "W-Wesker! I didnt know you were here!" Wesker smirked, took off his shades and placed them on his head. "Same here."

"Chris is here?" Leon looked for the bruntte. "Oh yes. Right over there." Wesker jerked a thumb to the Dante, Vergil & X-23 team on the T.V across. "He's always been a gamer. But you've just been dragged along. I'll go easy on you." Leon ranked his fingers through his tangled dirty blond hair, winking at Wesker. "Oh please do." Wesker turned his green eye to the T.V in front. "Sonya? Jeez Wesker..." Leon laughed as he picked Smoke. Wesker said nothing and then-

"What?!" Leon jumped up at the same time Chris jumped up and yelled "Whoa!"

_"Whoa! The blond is pretty good!_

_"I could beat 'em"_

_"He just beat Leon Kenndy!"_

Wesker relaxed back as Sonya finished her fatalilty. "Next." Wesker called, enjoying the shared silence in group surrounding the purple player sofa. Then came the equal gasps

_"That dude just beat Eric!"_

_"Champ. Eric? No way!"_

Wesker bent his head back to spot Chris doing the same. Chris winked, snapped his head back up and called "Who wanna piece of this?"

By the end of the night, Wesker and Chris beat 375 people each...Okay Wesker beat 394 and Chris beat 375.

"The New World Wide Game-o-Con Fighter Champions are Chris Redfield for UMVC3 and Albert Wesker for Mortal Kombat!" Some geeky guy(Wesker kept his sarcastic mouth shut, trying to be as nice as he could to a 32 year old, pimple faced, living-with-his-mom dude)said, handing them their awards and handing Chris and Wesker two PS3 controllers, allowing them to place their names up on the Game-O-Con T.V Score Borad for World Champs.

Then to everyone's surprise, Chris called back everyone's attention. When they we're place on the flat screens throught the place, he jumped in Wesker's arms and gave said blond a victory kiss. Wesker and Chris smiled into the kiss as gasps ran through the crowd. "Yeah! We an ass-kickin couple! Whoo!" Chris kicked one foot in the air and Wesker jumped off the stage with his boyfriend still in his arms, and ran past everyone, out the door, and mouthing '_Too bad!'_ to Leon as he did so.

"I love you!" Chris yelled as bounced next Wesker, their hands entwined. "I love you too." Wesker pulled Chris into his arms. "W-Wesker..." said blond smirked at the fact he could still make Chris blush.

_"Hey! You two are the Game-O-Con Champs!"_

Chris and Wesker turned their attentions to some red head running towards them. "Yep!" Chris smiled, pride beaming through and through. "I thought you two looked familiar." the guy pointed to the huge screen on one of the large bulidings in front of them.

_"Yeah! We an ass-kickin couple! Whoo!"_

Wesker laughed and Chris blushed again as they themselves on the big screen. "I'm never letting the geeky Wesker go into hiding! Ever!" Chris smiled as their scores poped up.

**_Mortal Kombat Champion==Albert Wesker; Players defeated- 394. Characters used- All! Loses- None!_**

**_Ulitmate Marvel VS Capcom Champion== Chris Redfield; Players defeated- 375. Team used- Dante,Vergil, X-23. Loses-None!_**


End file.
